The Hunt Begins: Welcome to the 175th Hunger Games
by Cherryy13
Summary: Twenty-four tributes will be thrown into terrifying Arenas called Levels, forced to participate in what is known as the "Hunt." Review/PM if you want to become a possible game-maker! Review please! In this game, lucky number seven turns deadly...REVIEW!
1. Introduction

**Welcome to the 175****th**** annual Hunger Games!**

The newly elected President Larson gracefully stepped on to the ivory stage, hands politely behind her back and chin held high. She glazed her piercing green eyes over the multitude of citizens, all anxiously waiting for the big announcement. Her posture never dropped. She was completely aware that, at this very moment, every single camera was focused on her, broadcasting this entire event live.

She had the slightest mouth-closed smile upon her ivory face as she walked forward, counting her steps, making sure they were precise and elegant. She herself looked elegant as she strode to the polished oak podium resting in the middle of the stage. She stopped behind the podium and grasped the sides gently with her hand, feeling the coolness of the oak.

All eyes were on her movements, while anyone under that immense pressure might have fainted, she was not fazed one bit. Every person in Panem was REQUIRED to watch this live broadcast, disobeyed and you would be shot before you could even say "hello." For one man, who was not exactly "right" in the head, decided to take a walk around city square, instead of focusing on the giant screen that was hanging in front of the District 6 justice building. He received what would have very much not have been a preferred death. He didn't have a family, so no worries. But for the Capitol civilians, no announcement was needed for them. The woman behind the oak podium, no matter how new to the position she was, knew for a fact that every Capitol civilian treated this announcement like Christmas coming early. She knew they would be here, and there they were; all gathered and bunched, staring at her like a child staring at a giant colorful lollipop that he oh-so desperately wanted. The capitol crowd was becoming impatient as every second went by, although they didn't show it.

President Larson cleared her throat, merely for the effect of the powerful position.

"WELCOME TO THE 175th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!" Spoke the new leader of Panem. The Capitol crowd went wild at this one statement, but it was expected. These games are like poker for the Capitol, except the fact that 23 innocent children die each year. But every single citizen in the Capitol is too oblivious to realize that.

The crowd settled down after a while waiting for the next announcement from President Larson.

"As we all know, this is the Seventh Quarter Quell," The crowd went wild again. For a brief moment, a scowl appeared across the President's face, but she quickly changed her expression into a smile. She raised her hand up to motion them to settle down.

"Now as we all know the Dark Days was a time when…" And President Larson began to babble on about the Dark Days and how the Hunger Games came to be. It was a mandatory speech that has been said ever since the first Hunger Games. After months of practice she knew this speech like the back of her hand. She went on and talked about how when the Hunger Games were made every 25 games there would be a special and significant game that would be known as the Quarter Quell.

At this moment, a small Capitol boy dressed in a white suit walked up carrying a simple wooden box. He stops to the right of the podium and turns to face the President.

"Now let us recall the 1st Quarter Quell, or the 25th Hunger Games," President Larson began, "On the 25th Anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choices to violence, every district was made to hold an election to vote on the tributes who would represent it."

President Larson took a short pause before continuing again, "On the 50th Anniversary, as a reminder that 2 rebels died for every Capitol citizen, every district was required to send in twice as many tributes."

Another pause. The anticipation was almost tangible throughout the Square.

"Now on the 75th Anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes were reaped from their existing pool of victors."

"To honor 100 years of the great Hunger Games, and the fourth Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels, that your actions of violence against the Capitol have put your descendants on the line. The children whose ancestors were enemies of the Capitol were separated male and female and reaped from there. Your descendants were to pay for your actions against the Capitol. The Arena was held on the barren wasteland of what you may call District 13, where the rebellion was held, and the cause of the great Hunger Games began."

"On the 125th Anniversary of the Hunger Games, the fifth Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that your even your relations doomed you, no matter what side you were on, brothers and sisters, by blood, were reaped and competed against one another, sibling against sibling, blood against blood."

She then explains the 150th Anniversary, describing the hidden Cornucopia and such. By this time, everyone is on their tip-toes in eagerness for the final anniversary announcement.

"Now, this special year, for the 175th anniversary of the Hunger Games we honor our Seventh Quarter Quell." The little boy stepped forward and held out the box for the President. President Larson turned to him, clicked the box open, and gently grasped the yellow envelope which clearly marks "175." She turned back to the crowd, running her finger under the slip and elegantly pulled out a small square card. She cleared her throat. The every person in the capitol was waiting for this moment. Every person watching this live broadcast from each district feared the worst.

"As a reminder to the rebels that that the hunt for enemies of the Capitol is still occurring and will always be going on, the tributes reaped for this year's games will not only be hunted, but they are to be in the Hunt, in order to ensure their survival."

A majority of the Capitol crowd cheered, but it settled down into confusion. What was _The Hunt_?

A few protests of confusion and curiosity were shouted at the President, but she could only respond in a few words.

"More will be explained later on."

President Larson smirked.

"…and may the odds be ever in _your favor_."

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the 175****th**** annual Hunger Games! This is a Submit Your Own Tribute story, also known in shorter terms as SYOT. I have been a diehard Hunger Games fan before Catching Fire went on sale, which is quite a long time ago! I am really excited to be starting this story for you and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I do!**

**I do want to briefly let you know that I am a high school student in my junior year, so yes I will be very busy from time to time. I'm not going to make any promises of "updating every week" or things like that. The reason I don't want to promise that is because I am not entirely sure that I will be able to keep up with that promise. So just periodically check to see if I have updated and that should be fine!**

**I also want to let you know that I am a human, so I will experience some sort of writer's block from time to time. Please forgive me if it does happen! But I can guarantee you that I will try my best to get past that writer's block and post an update for you. **

**That is enough rambling for now (although, do expect to see some more in the future). **

**Rules and Regulations**

Here are a few rules for the audience (you):

-One tribute submission per person, please. If you submit more than one, I will not accept either as a tribute (seeing as you obviously didn't read the rules).

-I am allowing anonymous reviews, but I will not accept tribute submissions done by anonymous persons. You must have an account to do that.

- Later on I might begin to allow sponsors. If you submit a tribute and I end up picking him/her, you may not be a sponsor in the future. Also, anonymous people will not be able to be sponsors either.

-Please follow the tribute submission format carefully. I want detailed descriptions! (Although I allow two tribute submissions if you submit a partially detailed Bloodbath character)

-I have full right to select tributes, move them into different districts if it is necessary, and make slight alterations if necessary also.

-I do not accept reservations

I believe this is it for now. I may add on to it in the future. Thanks for listening (:

**Tribute Submission Format**

Name: (PLEASE don't make ridiculous names! PLEASE don't make super normal name like "Mike" or "Emily." If I deem the name too unusual, I will email you and ask you if you can possibly change the name)

Age: (12-18)

District:

Gender:

Hair: (color and style)

Body type/skin-tone:

Face, eyes, nose, mouth, etc: (freckles? Glasses?)

Height/weight:

Personality:

Family: (describe each family member please! With detail!)

Background/History: (DETAIL!)

Volunteer or reaped?:

If Volunteer, why?:

If reaped, what was the reaction?:

Career: (Yes or no?)

Allies?:

Strengths: (MAX: 4)

Weaknesses: (MIN: 3)

Weapon Preferences: (MAX: 3)

Token:

Friends: (PLEASE DESCRIBE EACH!)

Quote for Interview:

Interview angle: (PLEASE be descriptive about this!)

Relationships?: (this can also include love interests)

(**Another tribute requirement is that you have to have a description of at least two, or more, of any of the 3 outfits. Chariot, reaping, interview.)**

Chariot, interview, or reaping outfit: (these need to be very descriptive)

Mentor: (description, personality, games they were in, how they won)

Stylist's Name: (description, personality, behavior towards character, etc)

Prep team: (3 names and brief descriptions for each)

Strategy in Arena:

Preferred Death:

Other: (any arena ideas? Additional comments? Etc)

(If you are submitting a Bloodbath character please mention it somewhere in the form)

**That should be it! I hope you enjoyed the prologue in the beginning. **

****As of right now every spot is open!**

**IMPORTANT: Please PM me your tribute submission form! I won't accept ones that are submitted as a review. **

**I cannot wait to start writing this! Please SUBMIT AWAY!**

**And may the odds be ever in your favor…**

**~Cherryy**


	2. Final List of Tributes

**FINAL LIST OF TRIBUTES FOR THE 175th HUNGER GAMES**

**_District 1_**

{M} Bian Rotus, 16

{F} Victoire Marcus, 16

**_District 2_**

{M} Theseus Bellophoron, 18

{F} Isabella "Bella" Sparman, 13

_**District 3**_

{M} Louis Wayland, 15

{F} Lamia Proneus, 17

_**District 4**_

{M} Ryder Bray, 17

{F} Attina Moriarity, 18

_**District 5**_

{M} Finch Aspen Springs, 17

{F} Alice Ulster, 14

_**District 6**_

{M} Thile Akalonsa, 13

{F} Rymet "Rye" Runrose, 15

_**District 7**_

{M} Charlie Link Cordiss, 17

{F} Arianna Faye, 16

_**District 8**_

{M} Drugget Wilson, 15

{F} Violet Caron, 16

_**District 9**_

{M} Viktor Malkovitch, 18

{F} Roselyn Marrett, 16

_**District 10**_

{M} Talon Zed, 17

{F} Naria Lyn, 13

_**District 11**_

{M} Darren Anders Stopthief, 16

{F} Camilla Jetskey, 14

**_D_**_**istrict 12**_

{M} Richter Woosely, 14

{F} Autumn Richardson, 18

**Congratulations to the tributes that made the final list!**

**I want to thank everyone who participated in the beginning of these games. It was challenging picking tributes but I finally made it to final list. I appreciate all those who submitted a tribute!**

**I am so excited to finally begin this story and I hope you are too!**

**May the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor…**

**And let the Hunt **_**begin**_**…**

_**~Cherryy**_


	3. District One Reapings

**Hey Guys! I have read everyone's reviews and I can say for myself that I'm so excited for this story too! You guys are getting me super pumped. (:**

**Now, let the reapings **_**begin**_**…**

**District One Reapings  
><strong>

_**Bian Rotus**_

"Hey dude, shouldn't you be getting home? The reapings start in an hour." Peter took a swig from his liquor bottle.

I scoffed. Typical Peter, always getting into someone's damn business, "Why do you care?"

I took a swig from my own bottle, groaning in satisfaction as the fiery liquid burned my throat. We were currently in an alley behind some bar. Our perfect hang out spot; concealed and with great access to the alcohol behind the wall.

"Man, you know how your dad is on reaping day. He will seriously kill you if you ar—"

"Aye guys! I hit the jackpot!" Josh interrupted as he rounded the corner. He was holding his abnormally large stomach in an awkward way. Reaching under his shirt and he pulled out a few bottles of liquor, grinning with pride, "Check it out!"

Wow, he actually did it. I glanced at Peter in surprise and he returned the expression. He _actually_ did it.

Josh tossed a one bottle to me and another to Peter. He plopped down on the seat next to me, popping the cap and taking a large gulp of alcohol.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, slowly drinking our new stash, enjoying the pleasurable burn in our throats.

I looked over at Peter to find him studying the label of his bottle. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Josh, where did you get this stuff?"

Josh looked up, "Oh some house down the street. Really nice, good security. They even had _dogs_. But I got past them, I got past it all. I'm like a ninja, man."

Peter's eyes widened, "You said they had dogs. Like _guard dogs_?"

"Mhmm," Josh replied, taking a swig from his bottle.

Suddenly I heard barking in the distance. It was faint but the sound was becoming more pronounced by the seconds.

"Shit Josh!" Peter exclaimed, standing up in an instant, "Did you steal these from the _Gregorys_?"

Oh, no. This is not good. The Gregorys were not the family to mess with. I stood up from my reclined spot, stumbling a bit, "Seriously Josh, how stupid are you? Just when we thought you had actually gotten some good stuff without screwing up, you screwed it up!"

"Hey look I'm sorry okay? I messed up, I never thought…" Josh pouted, standing up as well.

"You never think!" I exclaimed. The dogs were getting closer. Josh began to panic.

"Shit, shit, shit guys! What are we gonna do?" Josh grabbed his hair in frustration.

I started grabbing bottles and chucking them into the nearby garbage can. I was going to let Peter deal with that question.

"Shut up Josh!" Peter shouted.

Just as I threw the last bottle into the can, the first dog rounded the corner. It barked like crazy as it charged for us.

I swiftly grabbed my jacket, "Run! Every man for himself!"

I sprinted down the opposite direction. My feet pounded the pavement as I swerved the corner and ran down the street. I could hear the guys behind me.

I never slowed, even when I heard a yelp (most likely from Josh) once or twice. Adrenaline pumped through my body as I sprinted making various turns here and there, to knock the mutts off my trail. I came up to a white fence, and with all my strength I gave a giant leap, stumbling a bit when I landed and then sprinting again. If I was sober, I would have killed that landing.

After hopping a few more fences and racing across random backyards, I finally made it to the pristine white house that I'm supposed to call home.

I stopped at the backdoor to listen for any more barks but no sound was heard.

Satisfied, I turned the knob, pushed the door open, and walked on in. Instantly, I was greeted with, "Bian, you're late!"

Rolling my eyes I walked to the kitchen where my father was. He was seated at the table with a newspaper in his hand. He slammed it down as I walked in.

"It's reaping day Bian and you're off drinking with those bad-boy buddies of yours doing God knows what else!" He said angrily.

I smirked at him drunkenly, "You got that right."

"Damn Bian, this is the most important Hunger Games yet. It's the Quarter Quell and the challenge is the 'The Hunt,' whatever that shit is, and you're drunk?"

"Yup."

My dad shook his head in disappointment, "Go get dressed."

With an angry huff, I went upstairs, slamming my door once I entered my room. I threw on khaki shorts and a white buttoned down shirt. I ruffled my hair a little before walking into the hallway. As I walked to the steps I passed by my parent's room. Stopping suddenly, I slowly began walking into the eerie room. I stared at _her _spot. _Mom. _

She died in a house fire two years ago, and ever since then I have made it my little tradition to spend a few minutes in her vacant spot before a reaping.

I gently laid down on the bed, curling myself up into a ball, smelling the very faint scent of hers that barely lingered.

As I lay there I thought about the reapings and the Hunger Games. Would I be as successful as the past District One victors? Damn right I will. But it was not my time yet to volunteer. I needed to train more.

But almost every other trainee knows exactly how good I am. I am one of the fastest, the strongest and the best when it comes to a weapon like the sword. Oh how I loved the sword.

"Bian, it's time to go! Tell your sister too!" My dad yelled from downstairs, disturbing the peaceful silence. Groaning, I stood up and walked to the door.

My sister, Babs, only became a Hunger Games trainee in order to get with a guy she was crushing on. As if that would work.

"Babs! It's time to go!" I banged my fist on her door. Not even a second later the door clicked open and red hair swiftly walked by me.

"Don't break my door, got it? It's a necessity for me," She smirked and headed down stairs.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Babs.

* * *

><p>Thousands of people filled the District One square. All of them formally dressed up, talking delightedly to their neighbor. Reaping day was a holiday in District One. And the best gift you could ever be presented with was to represent District One as a tribute.<p>

After signing in, I maneuvered my way through the crowd, not caring if I bumped into someone. I stood with the other sixteen year-olds, next to Peter and Josh. Josh had a bandage on his arm.

"Did a dog get you there Josh?" I smirked and motioned to his arm. He flipped me off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have all longed for this day to finally come, and here it is! The reaping for the Seventh Quarter Quell!" Mayor Kipler announced happily. He stood on a stage draped in velvet with thirty-eight gold-cushioned chairs lined up in rows behind him. In each chair, except for two, sat the thirty-six living victors, each of them dazzled up and smiling widely.

The Mayor droned on about the History of Panem and the Dark Days…blah, blah, blah.

At this point I zoned out.

Something nudged me forward suddenly. I turned to look at Peter who kept pushing me forward.

"Are you going to go up there or not?" He questioned.

Confused, "What do you mean?"

"Bian, your name was called."

His words hit me like a brick. Me? My name? I turned to face the stage and found numerous pair of eyes on me.

"Bian? Bian Rotus?" The crazy-haired district representative called.

Did I really need more training? I can disarm someone of any size and kill them in an instant, without getting a speck of blood on me. I am capable enough to take on this challenge. And it was the Quarter Quell. Winning this would mean ultimate glory.

I walked forward and up onto the stage as if being called was nothing. I greeted the mayor and the representative.

The girl tribute was already up there. I've seen her at training session before. I don't know her name, and I don't care.

The Treaty of Treason was read and they made us shake hands. Everything else went by so fast. I was suddenly ushered into the Justice Building to say my last goodbyes. My father shook my hand and said good luck. Probably the nicest thing he has ever said to me.

My two pals gave me quick "manly" hugs and Josh made a stupid joke that had us laughing for a few minutes.

And then came in Babs. Tears streamed down her face as she beckoned me into a hug. The only ever time she cried was when our mom died.

"Why didn't you just let someone volunteer? You have plenty of suitors."

"I'm capable of winning Babs. Don't worry, I'm coming back," This made her sob harder into my arms. We held each other until some Peacekeepers came to retrieve her.

It was time to go.

And it was time to win.

_**Victoire Marcus**_

"Again."

With precision and technique, the knife hit the middle of the bulls-eye.

"Again."

Groaning, I picked up another knife, straining my arms muscles to make it hit the bulls-eye. And it did. Like it has done _every single time. _

"Again."

Yet my mother, apparently, doesn't think it is enough. But I couldn't argue with her as I picked up yet another knife and swung it forward. I silently whimpered at the horrible pain. We have been going at this for a few hours now, along with other combat training and survival skills. My little sister is also training, but she was let off early. I had to stay because my mother was making my volunteer for the Hunger Games.

"Again."

The tip of the knife pierced the tiny red dot that was about forty feet away.

Oh, the _Hunger Games. _

"Again."

You have no _idea. _

It hit again.

"Again."

How _much_…

And again.

"Again."

I swung my arm as hard as I could, throwing the knife at only God knows what speed. It hit the bulls-eye so hard that the inch-thick wooden circle knocked backwards.

I _hate _you.

"Alright Victoire that's enough. Clean up the knives and meet me upstairs in the athletic room. We'll fix up your arm there," She stood up from her sitting position and walked up the steps.

Now that she was gone, I could freely inspect my throbbing arm. When she was here, there was no way I could have complained about my silly arm. She would just scold me for being so weak. She would then explain to me, as if I haven't heard it a million times, that in the Hunger Games, a sore arm was like a mere paper cut.

Yup, that's right. My mom is indeed a Hunger Games Victor.

She won the games a little while back. Seventeen years to be exact. It was the 158th Hunger Games. She volunteered too, but not because her own mother had made her.

It was because she had _wanted _to.

I picked up the knives that had not been thrown yet with my good arm. I walked to the other side of the room, pulling the rest of the knives out of the target. Some were pretty far in there.

I set the target upright again and placed the crate of knives over to the side of the room. I walked up the steps and went to the athletic room where my mom was waiting for me.

"Lie down," She pointed to the padded table in the middle of the room.

Stretching out on the comfortable table, I enjoyed the comfort. My mom walked over to inspect my shoulder.

"I think I dislocated it again," I said.

"It seems so. I'll pop it back in and then get the gel and pad for it to soothe the stress and revive it from damage."

I sat up, gripping the table with my good arm. I hated this part.

She pushed up my training shirt, revealing my shoulder. She then gently clutched my shoulder with her two hands. With mild force she pushed up and then in. I felt it pop back in. The pain was quick. My shoulder felt numb now.

My mom walked back over with gel and the pad. Making me lie back down again, she squirted the green gel into her hands and began to gently massage my shoulder, spreading the cool gel all over it. It felt so good.

Placing the pad on, she walked over to a machine, flicking on a few buttons. I felt the pad buzz and pulse as it came to life. Warm heat instantly hit my shoulder and I sighed.

My mother walked over to check the pad and make sure it looked right," Okay, everything looks good. Give it an hour to ease the pain. It will be as good as new and just in time for the reapings!"

She exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Of course! Why would I ever think she was doing all this just for my sake? No, no, I was _all _about the stupid Hunger Games, I thought to myself in sarcasm.

It is obviously _never _about me. About her _daughter. _I get no sympathy, no comfort, nothing. Only Hunger games _this _and Hunger Games _that. _

And the sad part is that if I don't win these Hunger Games and end up being stabbed to my death by another tribute, I honestly don't know if she is going to be sad about my death or not. Sad that she lost her daughter to the Hunger Games, after forcing her from the beginning. A lot of the time, when I think about this scenario, all I can think of her saying is something like, "You could have done better" or "I should have expected more from you" and sometimes even "What a pathetic fight to die from."

Soon enough I drifted asleep in my own thoughts…

_Beeeeeeep. Beeeeeeep. _

I awoke suddenly, falling off the table in the process. I forgot where I was for a second, taking a moment to look around. Oh right, the athletic room. Oh right, the room where my mom fixes me up, not because she cares for her daughter but because she wants me to win the Hunger Games. Oh, right.

I looked at my watch. 1:15.

Shoot! I only have forty-five minutes to get ready! That seems like a lot of time to be panicking about but the way my mom wants me to get ready, it takes more than an hour.

I ripped the pad off my shoulder, placing it gently down on the table. Mom would kill me if I broke that.

I rushed out of the room and up the stairs to my bedroom. Quickly throwing my training clothes off in the process, I ran to the bathroom. I turned the knob in the shower and cold water started to spray. It would be hot in a second. Because, I mean, this is a Victor's house.

I grabbed a towel and placed it by the shower before stepping in.

After I showered, I rushed to my closet. My mom and I had debated over and over again about what dress I was going to wear to the reapings. I wanted to wear a casual dress, but she wanted me to wear a more formal dress, explaining that I was going to seen by all of Panem. I try not to think about the fact that I am being forced to volunteer myself.

Reluctantly in the end, we finally agreed on the dress.

It was a light green dress that ended just above my knees. It was exactly between casual and formal.

I also won the debate over the shoes. My mom wanted me to wear heels, but I said "you wouldn't want you daughter tripping in front of all Panem, do you?"

She gave in. Even though I knew for a fact that I was perfectly capable of keeping my balance in heels.

I grabbed some brand new flats that I had gotten just for the occasion. I slipped the dress on and shoes. I then curled my hair and put some light make up on. Done.

With, surprisingly, ten minutes left to spare, I walk over to my little sister's, Winnie, room. After the first knock the door swung open and I was let inside.

She was only fourteen. She had the same eyes as me, but her hair was just like my mothers. Strawberry blonde and pin-straight.

Our eyes were from our mother but my hair was from my father, whoever that is. Winnie and I stay up talking late in the nights about who our father may be. We've had a great deal of suspicion that it is Peacekeeper Elissa, who apparently had a secret relationship with my mom after she was crowed Victor.

"Hey, Winnie," I say quietly. Her sad eyes look up at me with tears. I sighed, "Oh, don't give me that."

I squatted down, opening my arms up, and she ran into them. I clutched her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"I don't like the Hunger Games either, Victoire," She quietly sobbed. I could feel her warm tears fall onto my bare shoulder and down my back.

"Shhhh," I cajoled her, "It's all going to be fine. You know me. I'm perfectly capable of winning these games."

"But—but," She stuttered, "Would if you don't come back?"

That hit me really hard. She is very emotional when it comes to the Games. I couldn't let her see my fear of that happening, "Hey," I pulled her back gently so she was looking at me, "It's going to be alright, okay? Everything is going to be alright."

Like hell it would.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered at in the District One city square was chatting animatedly with someone next to them.<p>

I was standing in the sixteen-year-old section, next to my best friends Ammicus and Appolo. I was normally a quiet person, but not around them. They knew about my hatred for the Hunger Games, but I never told them that my mom was making me volunteer for this year's one. Ammicus was a lover of the Hunger Games and the Capitol. He failed to understand why I hated them so much, but he was still my best friend. He wouldn't be volunteering until he was eighteen, the age when all those who had been training were "officially" ready to volunteer. The reason my mom is making me volunteer at sixteen this year was because of the Quarter Quell.

Appolo was my ultimate best friend for so long, neither of us can remember. He was the person I went to talk to about all my problems at home, not knowing who my dad is, and just basically everything. He knew about my suspicion about Peacekeeper Elissa being my father, and he has even snuck around with me to get more info about him and others.

Yea there were _others_ who my mom had relations with. And yes, my mom was basically a slut after she was crowned Victor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have all longed for this day to finally come, and here it is! The reaping for the Seventh Quarter Quell!" Mayor Kipler announced happily, interrupting my thoughts.

He was standing at a polished oak podium with the seal of our district on the front. There were row and rows of chairs behind him, seating all the tributes. My mom was seated in one of them.

The mayor dragged on about various things, none of which I pay attention to.

It was only when the District Representative walked up to the podium. I honestly couldn't tell you what color he was decked out in.

"Alright! Now ladies first!"

I looked at my mom. She was already looking at me. She gave me a stern nod. It translate as, "you better volunteer, and win, or else." I didn't want to find out was the "or else" stood for.

"Eliza Herd-!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yelled out as loud as I could. My arm shot up just milliseconds before the other girls in the eighteen-year-olds' did. The girl that got called was a mere twelve-year-old. She was obviously not ready to fight in these games.

Luckily, the cameras were able to catch that I was the first to put my hand up.

Appolo and Ammicus looked shocked as I walked by them and up to the stage.

The male tribute was called, and soon enough I found myself hugging Winnie in a room in the Justice Building. I reassured her that I would be fine just as come Peacekeepers came in to get her and let the next person in.

My mom was next.

She gracefully walked in and gave a quick squeeze, "I'm so proud of you."

I pulled back harshly, "_Proud of me?_ You're the one that made me volunteer!"

I wanted to rip her head off for saying that. She ignored my statement.

"You _better _promise me one thing," I said unkindly to her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Now, Victoire. We don't need any—"

"I'm not kidding, _mom._ If I don't come back, Winnie is not going into those games, got it? If she is reaped, that is out of our control, but under no circumstances will she be forced by _you_ to volunteer for those games, do you understand me?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Good."

She then left.

Appolo and Ammicus walked in. Ammicus gave me a quick hug and said that he will be rooting for me before quickly walking out. That was Ammicus for you. Short and sweet.

Appolo took me into a big squeeze. I hugged him back just as hard.

"You could have told me," He whispered into my shoulder.

"I didn't want you fretting about it. You would have done anything to stop me," I said back. "And besides, my mom forced me to."

Appolo pulled back and looked me in the eye, "You better come back."

"Don't worry I will."

"Promise you will fight till the end?"

"I promise."

"Because I will be devastated without you."

"I know you will."

He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and began walking back to the door. The heat of his kiss lingered there.

"And you want to know why?" He said.

"Why?"

"Because I have loved you since the very beginning."

He was just going around the corner when I rushed over to him and yanked him back into the room.

"You want to know something funny, Appolo?" I said, still breathless from his words.

"What?"

"I have loved you since the beginning too," I kissed him. He was shocked at first but soon enough he began to kiss me back.

About five second later, our romantic moment was cut short by Peacekeepers grabbing Appolo and dragging him away.

The feeling of his warm lips on mine was still there as I boarded the train, still there as I fight for my survival, and still there whether I win or until my heart stops beating.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked their reapings! I enjoyed writing them so much!<strong>

**I am actually going to do one district per chapter because these two reapings took forever to write, just imagine how long you would have had to wait for this chapter if I had to write two more!**

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO EVERYONE WHO MADE THE FINAL TRIBUTE LIST!:**

**I need everyone to send me three more things about their tribute:**

_**What they focus on in the training room:**_** (like when all the tributes are there training. What stations do they go to? Come up with a strategy. Please don't give me "Whatever you want")**

_**What will they do to impress the game makers?**_**: (I need a lot of detail here! I will keep asking you to give me more detail if I do not deem your description sufficient enough)**

_**Preferred Training Score:**_** (be realistic here, not everyone can get a 9 and above. A bad score doesn't necessarily mean you are a bad tribute)**

**I really need these!**

**I also really love all of your reviews! Please keep reviewing! The honestly help give me motivation to keep going, even when I have a writer's block. AND YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE, RIGHT? THEN SEND ME THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**Thanks again (: **

_**~Cherryy**_


	4. District Two Reapings

**District Two Reapings**

_**Theseus Bellophoron**_

It was definitely hot and heavy right now. The windows were fogged, we were in a secluded spot, and I _actually _brought some protection this time. Perfect.

This girl's hands were roaming all over my body. My neck and bare chest was being attacked by the luscious lips of the blonde girl. She was actually quite good at what she was doing. Other than the few times she clawed at my back, because if she wasn't so hot I would have kicked her out of the car, I was enjoying it.

But the one think that annoyed me right now was the fact that she kept making these strange animal moans. They certainly weren't human and I'm starting to think that they aren't very animal-ish either. The first time she made the noise, I thought I had left the car on and it was just the engine. The second time I realized it was the chick. And holy crap did it scare the hell out of me.

I called her out on it a few times, even threatening to kick her out. She said she would stop, but lo and behold, five minutes later she did it again.

"_Mrghhhhuhh,_" She bit down on my ear, hard.

"Alright, look. I don't have a very good tolerance level or whatever. So if you make that abnormal sound one more time, you're going outside, got it?"

She looked at me with pleading eyes. I scoffed. Does she even know who I _am_?

"Yeah, I'm not feeling this anymore. Get out," I climbed up to the driver's seat, pulling my shirt on in the process.

"But—but," I heard her mumble. Rolling my eyes, I said, "Do you honestly think I am going to feel comfortable and enjoy myself while you're making wild alien noises? Hell no. Seriously, if it is like this now just imagine how worse it would have been when we _did it_."

I let my mind picture the last part. I grimaced, "Okay, no don't imagine. Holy hell that is disgusting."

I turned around to see that she was still sitting there. "Get out of my car!"

"How will I get home? We are like fifteen minutes away from town, and that's with driving."

"Well that sucks for you. Now get out before I drag you out myself."

Reluctantly, she scrambled out of the car and slammed the door. I rolled down my window, "Enjoy your walk of shame, honey!"

"You're a dick!" She yelled harshly. I laughed, "That was established long ago, sweet cheeks! See ya!"

And with that I sped off, leaving her sorry, bitchy, alien-hybrid ass behind.

* * *

><p>Ah reaping day, how I love thee.<p>

I was standing at the sign in table, neatly signing my name onto nine slips of paper. The extra one is for luck. But this luck I won't need, since I, Theseus Bellophoron, willing be volunteering. I have been training for the Hunger Games since I was ten. Since then I have become a ruthless fighter. I fell in love with the Hunger Games, just like my dad. I had my dad's exact personality; selfish, cunning, and merciless. Because, in reality, it's those traits that you need in order to win the Games.

I wanted to volunteer last year but my dad, being very smart and all, said I should wait until the next year to completely perfect my training and because it was the Quarter Quell. And whatever this "Hunt" shit is, I knew it was going to be good.

I ran my hands through my platinum blonde hair. People where casually chatting all around, while I stood alone in the middle. Did I really have no friends other than me, myself, and I? Guess not. But the three friends I already have take up so much of my time that I wouldn't have enough time for more!

I quickly made my way up to the front where the other eighteens' were.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the beloved District Two! Welcome to the 175th Hunger Games!" Mayor DeSoto exclaimed through the microphone. The crowd erupted in a deafening applause. Once they settled down the Mayor continued. "Now, this isn't just any Hunger Games. It's the 7th Quarter Quell!"

I cheered along with the crowd this time.

I tuned out the mayor's mile long speech about the Dark Days or whatever. I just wanted to get to the good part.

Once the Mayor finished, the district escort, Hoga, walked up to the podium, "Welcome everyone! It is time for your favorite part of the reaping now! Ladies first!" The lady said cheerfully. She reached her hand into the bowl and yanked out a slip of paper, "Haley Conht!"

Oh I knew that name. I hooked up with her a few weeks ago. I approve of her as my district partner.

"I volunteer!"

No. way. Everyone knew Haley was one of our best fighters.

Some little midget from the thirteen year old sections walked up to the stage, pushing Haley aside in the process. Haley was fuming.

Everyone was shocked to see the tiny girl volunteer herself as tribute. She smiled and waved, even putting her hand up to her lips as she giggled. I wanted to puke.

"Aright then! Now onto the men!" The fruit-like escort reached her hand into the other glass bowl. She plucked out a name, "Harvey De—"

"I volunteer!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My announcement was soon followed by a chorus of others. No way hosea, I was first.

I proudly walked up to the stage, flashing a smile to the cameras. I'm willing to bet some Capitol girl just fainted.

The escort blabbed on about unimportant stuff, I shook hands with the midget, said my goodbyes to my mom and dad, and watched District Two zip past me on my way to the Capitol.

I turned to the midget, "No! No, no, no, no, no, oh no there is _no _way in hell that I'm going to be District partners with you! What are you? Five!"

She crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes, "I'm thirteen, dumbo. And I don't want to be partners with you either!"

"Fine then! You are going to die anyway! What a pathetic waste of your life."

In a flash she had me pinned up against the wall with a piece of a broken vase held against my neck."Say pathetic _one more time_."

"Pa-the-_tic,_" I spat in her face. _No one _threatens me.

"Argghhh!" She screamed, kicking me in the "area" and slashing my cheek, "Watch your mouth."

Well that was a good start…

**Isabella "Bella" Sparman**

"No! Evan stop it!"

"Say it, Bella!"

Through my fit of uncontrollable giggles I managed to cough out the words that I will regret saying, because, you see, I am not the one to plead, beg, or most certainly—"Fine! Uncle! Uncle!"—give in.

Evan laughed, "I could literally get you to do anything just my tickling you."

I playfully pushed him away, "Shhh, you don't want people to hear my weakness! Not that it is much of a weakness at all. I don't really think that tickling will be used as a weapon in the Arena."

Evan wrapped his arms around my waist and yanked me towards him, flipping me over and pinning me against the floor, "You never know what could happen in those games. Some tribute could easily ambush you and tickle you to death." Evan briefly tickled my stomach before pinning my arm back again.

"Well then that would be very unfortunate for that tribute," I retorted. "They should know better than to attack me. Ambushing me would just be asking for a death sentence, because soon enough that tribute's body will be marked with bloody slashes from head to toe. And then after playing with them for some time, I'll stab them in the heart and slash their throat so their painful screams will die away into pleasurable moans, well pleasurable for me at least." I kicked Evan off of me, being careful not to hurt him, and had him pinned with a jagged stick (We were in a secluded forest off the outskirts of town, we had just wreaked havoc on the ghetto part of town in District Two and escaped here after being chased by Peacekeepers) at his throat.

He chuckled, "That's my Bella."

I smiled, throwing the stick aside and grasping his face into a long kiss.

_That's my Evan. _

* * *

><p>"So Bella, would you care to explain to me one more time why you are volunteering for the Hunger Games at <em>thirteen<em>?" One of my best friends, Jessica, asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Jess, its simple. I'm going to volunteer this year, and without-a-doubt win, so then Evan can volunteer next year, and win also, so I can be his mentor."

Jessica furrowed her brows in confusion, "Well why don't you both not volunteer, so then you can both be together—"

"Just because, Jess. Trust me. It will be a piece of cake," I assured my worrisome friend.

Jessica sighed in frustration, "I just don't understand why it has to be now."

"Oh, Jessica. Stop analyzing things and let Bella and her boyfriend be," My other best friend Kaitlin said.

"Thank you Kaitlin," I said. "Now girls, what shall we wear for this very special reaping?"

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a few dresses. Placing them in front of my body, I twirled for the girls to see.

"Oh, oh! Bella the green dress will look so pretty on you!" Kaitlin exclaimed.

"No, no, no, you should wear the purple one! I love the silver bow!" Jessica said. "But I also love the yellow one! It definitely brings out your blue eyes!"

Hmm, I liked the sound of that, "Well, I think I might have a solution…"

"FASHION SHOW!" We all squealed in unison.

* * *

><p>After trying on numerous dresses, the decision was unanimous.<p>

"It's the ultimate dress Bells, you will blow everyone away."

"Yeah, it's gorgeous. Evan will fall to his knees once he sees you in it."

The dress was lacy white that falls just above my knees with baby blue patterns on it. There was a blue bow that ties around the back. We decided to leave my wavy dirty-blond hair down and tie a blue ribbon in it. If you haven't noticed already, blue is my favorite color.

I checked myself out in the mirror, admiring my doll-like features that brought me jealous stares in the hallways at school. I smiled approvingly, "Perfect."

"Beyond perfect. Gorgeous!"

"Adorable!"

"Fabulous!"

"Amazingly gorgeous _and _fabulous!"

We all giggled. "I know," I said, flipping my hair back behind my shoulder.

Once Jessica and Kaitlin were ready, but not looking as great as me obviously, we made our way to the District Two square. People crowded into the barely large enough area. Everyone's faces mimicked the same excitement; the excitement of these special Hunger Games, the seventh Quarter Quell.

A few minutes after signing in, I lost Jessica and Kaitlin in the crowd but I wasn't worried. My main focus was to find Evan. I couldn't wait until he saw me in my dress.

"Bella!" I heard my name through the loud chattering of the District Two population, "Bella!"

I turned around, looking in every direction to find the source of the shouter.

"Bella," Someone whispered in my ear, breathing down my neck. I almost screamed. I swung around, grasping Evan and pulling him into a hug. "Don't do that to me!"

He laughed and hugged me back, "Who knew I could scare you?"

I laughed, "Oh come on, we are going to be late." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the thirteen year's section.

The boring history of everything Panem passed by quickly. Once the district escort walked up I was alert.

You could feel the almost tangible tension in the air. Who is it going to be? The question that haunted everyone's minds. I didn't care the least bit. I was going into the game no matter what.

An eighteen year old was called. I knew who she was and so did everyone else.

Evan glanced at me and I took my chance, "I volunteer!"

Immediately I turned to the aisle, giving Evan's hand a squeeze before letting go. My face turned serious as I walked up to the stage, knocking the blonde bimbo out of the way. She was furious, so I smirked at her. I turned around to face the crowd with a polite smile on my face. All eyes were on me, and every face in the square was shocked. And I enjoyed every minute of it.

A guy was called, some eighteen year-old volunteered, we shook hands, and into the Justice building we went. I said my goodbyes to my parents, grandma (who is my favorite), and 3 little sisters. My best friends came in next, wishing me good luck. Evan came in last. We hugged for the longest time and kissed a bit. He said be careful and I assured him it was going to be alright. After one last kiss we were pulled apart and soon enough I found myself in the train with guy tribute. I knew immediately I wouldn't like him, so I beat him up with a broken vase piece for calling me pathetic.

My plan on how I was going to kill every single tribute began.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to apologize for slacking off a bit. I am so sorry for not updating, even when I said i would have this updated two weekends ago. I'm so very sorry about that!<br>**

**So these reapings may not be as long as the last because I want to get through the reapings quickly so I can get onto the games, which I am really excited about. **

**Oh the surprises I have planned for you!**

**Thank you so much for all of you who submitted the activities that your tribute does! It really has helped me a lot!**

**I appreciate your patience in this chapter. I was trampled by midterms last week and over the weekend I visited my cousins**, **and then** **my parents surprised me and my brother by taking us on a short trip. So today I finally had a free day!**

**Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter up by next week, but I'm not making any promises!**

**AND PLEASE KEEP UP THOSE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! And your tribute may also get some credit from me in spite of your amazing reviews! SO KEEP IT UP!  
><strong>

**Thanks again!**

_**~Cherryy**_


	5. District Three Reapings

**District Three Reapings**

**_Louis Wayland_ **

"Come on Louis, wake up you lazy ass!" My older brother Rowan yelled at me. I groaned, "What time is it?"

"It's eleven in the morning."

I suddenly heard a grunt and a tiny voice say, "Move it."

"Louis get up! There is someone at the door for you," My annoying little sister, Lark, said. I pulled the warm, cozy covers over my head while mumbling, "Tell them I'm sleeping."

My covers were abruptly pulled off of me. Instantly the cold, chilly air licked my skin, all the warmth disappearing. I shivered at the sudden loss.

"Tell them yourself," My sister said, "Oh and mom laid these out for you for the reaping."

A bundle of clothes were tossed at me as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I stretched, yawning in the process before ripping off my boxers and t-shirt and pulling on the black pants and grey button up shirt.

After brushing my teeth and fixing up my dark blonde hair, I trudged down the stairs to meet the visitor.

"Louis! Hey buddy! Ready for these reapings?" My best bud Wade greeted me.

"Don't remind me," I smiled. He followed me into the kitchen where my mom had already laid my plate of breakfast on the table.

I sat down and instantly dug into my food like a savage animal. My mom walked in and smiled at me, "Good morning sweetie."

"Morning," I managed to say through my mouthful of food. She grabbed her jacket from the rack and her mug of coffee, "Oh and god morning to you Wade, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Wayland," He said back. My mom smiled, "That's good, can I offer you anything to drink or eat?"

"No, I'm alright, just ate lunch myself," He leaned back and patted his stomach. Mom laughed, "Alright then well are you boys going to go off and do anything?"

I wasn't planning on doing anything. I looked at Wade, "Where we going to do anything?"

"Well," He said, "I was going to go show you some things that I found. They are really cool."

"Okay well I'm just going to run a few errands. Just make sure you're at the District Square by two o'clock, you don't want to be late for the reapings, now do you?" She gave me a knowing glance before walking out the back door.

Reaping day. Hunger Games. Careers. Cherry. Blood. Cherry. Death. Cherry. _Cherry. _

Everything flashed in my mind and soon enough I lost my appetite. I pushed my plate away from me, resting my head on the now-empty space.

_Cherry. Oh Cherry. _

Cherry was my older sister. She was sixteen when she was reaped for the Hunger Games and only a week into the Arena she killed viciously by the Careers. I was only twelve when I watched her brutal death on live television. And I will most certainly never forget.

Wade looked at me in concern, "Hey man are you alright? You don't look so—oh." He realized why I was being like this. "Hey, it's okay. Come on I want to take you these really awesome thing-a-ma-bobs that I found. Help take you mind off of her."

I nodded and slowly stood up, following Wade's figure out the door.

Thank you Wade. That is exactly what I needed. A distraction.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it beautiful?" Wade exclaimed, marveling at his discovery.<p>

"Uh," I didn't really know what to say, or what it exactly _was_, "What is it?"

"Why it's a masterpiece of course! An artistic master piece!"

What I was currently looking at was a giant clump of useless electronic devices. When I first saw it I thought he took me to a dump. But as I looked at the surroundings it was too isolated to be a dump. The only garbage was this pile of devices and that was it. "Wade how did you find this?"

"Oh it was no biggie. Just on one of my usual explorations when I came across this baby. Man I could just look at it for hours." He said admiringly to the pile of trash.

Wade began to walk up to the gigantic pile, slowly reaching his arm forward in order to touch it, "Uh Wade I don't think you should do that." I warned.

"Oh don't worry about me, it looks stable." He was just meters from it.

"Looks can be deceiving. Now as your best friend please step away from the _masterpiece_," I played along with what he was seeing, hoping he would be distracted, "You wouldn't want the artist of this to have his _amazing _work be disturbed, now would we?"

Wade dropped his arm and sighed, "No, the artist wouldn't be very happy about that.

"Okay now walk towards me, I think it's time to go to the reapings anyways."

He took one last longing gaze toward the structure before turning away sadly. He suddenly tripped over a stray piece that was barely connected to the clump. I held my breath. Please don't fall over, please don't fall over.

"Ow, well that hurt." He stood up brushing the dirt off his knees and hands. His eyes widened. "Louis I think its rumbling."

Objects started falling from the structure, rolling away from the pile. One particularly large device rolled extremely close Wade. Gradually more objects started to fall.

"Wade I think it's time to go! NOW!" I yelled. He nodded and started sprinting towards me. I also started sprinting away. This was going to cause so much noise and destruction. The Peacekeepers will not be pleased.

* * *

><p>We finally made it to the District Square where it was already packed with people. I hurriedly signed in with Wade, then making my way over to the fifteen year-olds section.<p>

The District Three mayor shushed everyone and began reading the boring speeches and stuff like that. Wade pretended to fall asleep, snoring and everything, next to me. I laughed.

The District Expert, dressed as…something, walked up to the podium, "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the 175th Hunger Games!" Only a few clapped. A slight scowl appeared across her face but she soon covered it up with a beaming smile. "Ladies first!"

She dug her hand into the polished glass bowl and pulled out a slip of paper, "Georgie Hayfare!"

A cry was heard from the thirteen year-olds section. A small blonde girl could be seen walking up the stage, tears streaking her face.

"I volunteer!"

Everything went quiet. No one in District Three _ever _volunteers. _No one. _A few people gasped in shock. We were all shocked.

A scary looking girl from the seventeen's section pushed her way through the crowd. She told her name to the District Escort.

"Well there you go folks we have a volunteer!" The District Escort was barely hiding her frightened glance at the girl. "Okay now onto the Gentlemen!"

I suddenly couldn't help thinking about Cherry. Why couldn't someone have volunteered for her. Although I completely doubt that there was any relation between this scary looking girl and the little sobbing blonde one, the scary looking girl still saved the blonde one from being killed. Because come on, let's face it, the blonde wouldn't have lasted. District Three has only three victors.

I tuned back into reaping right before the name was called. "Louis Wayland!"

I was stunned. I stood there dumbfounded and completely terrified. Is this what it was like for Cherry?

Someone gently pushed me forward. I didn't even turn back to see who it was, I just kept walking toward the stage putting my brave-face on.

_Brave. Hah. _I mocked myself.

* * *

><p>"Oh sweetie!" My mom cried, hugging me in a death grip. I couldn't blame her. I wanted to cry too.<p>

My dad gave me a short hug, his eyes watering up, "Be brave and strong. Your sister will be with you."

My mom was sobbing like a maniac, my dad reluctantly pulled her off of me and dragged her out of the room, "Come on honey."

Rowan and Lark, along with Wade come in next. Rowan also gave me a quick hug and handed me a bracelet with a wolf charm on it. "Kick their asses."

Lark was next. She gave me a bit of a longer hug, but short and sweet. She handed me a bird charm for the bracelet. "You can do it Louis; you can beat them and win."

Wade gave me yet another short and sweet hug and also handed me a bear charm. "Maul them all." I laughed at his pun. "Thanks man," I said.

He nodded and walked out the door. I put the charms on the bracelet and clutched it to my chest.

_This will be for you, Cherry. _

_**Lamia Proneus**_

After roundhouse kicking him in the face, I punched him straight in the gut. He doubled over clutching his stomach, wheezing as he tried to retrieve his breath.

"Geez Lamia were are only practicing," Panes grunted, finally taking a deep breath and standing up.

"That was a wimpy move from me, if you learned to fight more instead of planning everything—not that I don't love your planning and all—you would have been able to stand that," I criticized. Panes was the planner of our gang. He didn't really get into fighting that much, just more strategizing our fighting when we are going to rumble with another gang. "And besides I need to practice for the Games, not that I'm not excellent already."

He scoffed, "Yeah, okay."

Oranus motioned me over to where he was sitting. He was the leader of our gang, our best fighter. He could be very reckless at times but nevertheless he was the best candidate for leading our group.

I jogged over to him. We were currently in an abandoned soccer field on the outskirts of District Three. Or what was left of an abandoned soccer field that is.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"I know you are the next best fighter in the group, next to me of course. But please at least accept some of the strategies Panes had laid out for you for the Games. By the sound of it they could really help you," He said.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't need any help. I perfectly capable of strategizing on my own. In fights do I ever really listen to his plans anyway? No, I make my own decisions and they turn out really well don't they?"

He stood up, towering over me. I crossed my arms over my chest, "Lamia we all know that you are competent enough to make your own decisions. But the Game is more than just a fight. Panes' plans are really good and can really benefit you in the Arena. Just at least take them into consideration okay?"

I looked up at him, straight in the eye, "Fine."

"Good now let Panes finish discussing them with you, and don't demonstrate them until he is finished, got it?"

I gave a slight nod before turning away and jogging back to where Panes was sitting. Nessus, the only other girl in our gang, was checking him out to see if he was hurt anywhere. She was the medic of our gang. She didn't participate much in the fights either, just watched on the sidelines. She was more in our gang to protect her younger brother Arion, who was also in our gang and the youngest. He was a pretty good fighter himself too.

"Okay Panes, finish your plans."

"Thank you," He said in an annoyed tone. "Now something you should do is to get with the Careers, they would be your best bet to staying alive. Show them your skills in the training rooms, really make them want you. And that they can trust you. Then maybe sometime before the final ten turn on them. But just make sure that no one else turns on them before the final ten, because if that happens, make sure you get out of there."

Okay, I guess that isn't that bad of an idea.

"Okay and then once I leave the doomed group I'm supposed to go off and kill the rest of the tributes?"

"Exactly," He smiled, happy that I was at least listening.

"Not bad beaver, not bad," I nodded in approval. We all had some kind of animal we were associated to or represented in a way. Panes was a beaver, he was the planner, the builder, like how beavers they build a dam. They can't just build it in any old spot. They have to find the spot and plan on how to go about building the dam using the spot features.

Oranus was the lion. He was the pack leader. He made the decisions and he was also the best fighter. His dirty blonde hair also reminded us of the mane of a male lion.

Nessus was the dog. She is kind and compassionate and she protects her younger brother like a dog would his family. She is loyal and she is also the medic of our gang.

Arion was the otter. He was the youngest of the gang. He is extremely fast and can dodge just about anything with his amazing agility, just like an otter. He loves to have fun and fighting is one of his favorite hobbies. He is also impatient and reckless, just like Oranus.

And I, I was the snake. This is because I look like a snake. My facial features resemble those of a snake. My features are sharp, my eyes slanted and dark green. I am basically known for my snake appearance and personality. I was a fighter and I lash back when provoked, just like a snake.

Each member of our gang had a necklace that has an animal charm of the animal we each signify. Mine has a snake on it; Oranus has a lion, and so on.

"See Lamia, my plans are actually good if you just took your time to listen to them once in a while," Panes said.

I nodded and looked around for Nessus. I spotted her a few yards away quietly watching Arion fight with himself. I stood up and headed over there leaving Panes and Oranus to talk things over.

"Hey Nessus," I plopped down next to her. She smiled without looking over at me and mumbled, "Hey."

We watched Arion for a bit as he repeatedly kicked the air making grunting noises. He was an adorable kid, other than the fact that he was a little fighting machine.

I enjoyed the silence, it was refreshing. Nessus didn't ask any questions or bother me by talking non-stop. I also respected the fact that she was protective over her litter brother and joined a gang just for that. She ended up making a great addition.

"Are you nervous?" She asked quietly without taking her eyes off of her brother.

I knew she was talking about volunteering for the Games, "Nope, not one bit."

"It won't be easy Lamia, just know that."

"I know."

"I have a feeling that this won't be just for our gang," She turned and looked at me now.

I sighed. I was usually the one to take about my personal problems but I felt I could do that with Nessus, "My parents."

"Oh, it's still going on?"

"Unfortunately."

"I'm sorry for that Lamia, I really am. No one should have to go through that."

I didn't say anything. I didn't really enjoy talking about or thinking about it either. It wasn't I liked to touch on.

We sat there for a few more minutes in silence.

"We sound get going, the reapings start in twenty minutes," She said standing up. I followed suit. "Arion! Let's get a move on!"

We rounded everyone up and headed to the District Square. Yippee.

* * *

><p>I casually knocked people aside as I pushed through the disturbed crowd in the District Square. Everyone was always disturbed about reapings or basically anything related to the Hunger Games.<p>

My gang had already signed in, except for Oranus of course. We were separating to all of our assigned sections.

I took a deep breath once I got to the seventeen year-olds section. I was doing this for the right reason. My gang need a boost in popularity and recognition, and if we had a Hunger Games victor, let alone a Quarter Quell victor, our gang would be famous in District Three. I was the oldest in the gang, well the oldest that is able to volunteer. I was well experienced in fighting, maybe not necessarily killing but with the experience that I've had, that won't be a problem.

After the Mayor went through his boring, repeated introduction to the Hunger Games the crazily-dressed District Escort walked up as gleeful as ever.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the 175th Hunger Games!" She just about squealed. The crowd remained quiet. In District Three this was not an event to be even remotely happy about. It just means another two innocent souls have to be viciously killed. Well with the exception of me this year, that is.

"Ladies first!" She reached into the glass bowl and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Georgie Hayfare!"

I looked into the back sections to see a little blonde girl, sobbing her eyes out, slowly walking up the stage. Well little girl I just saved your life.

"I volunteer!" I barely yelled. There was no reason to since no one ever volunteers for the games in District Three. _Ever. _

I smiled smugly before putting by game face on. I pushed past people on my way to the aisle. My face was set in a determined state. I internally enjoyed the shocking gasps from the crowd.

When I reached the stage I turned to the frightened District Escort and told her my name. She covered up her terrified face and smiled happily to the crowd. "Well there you go folks we have a volunteer!"

The boy was soon called and it turned out to be some wimpy looking kid from the fifteen's section. I could easily take him out, no sweat.

I shook hands with the wimpy looking boy, enjoying his terrified expression of me.

And into he Justice building we were ushered.

After saying my goodbyes to my parents, whom I also volunteered in spite of too. My mom continuously cheated on my dad when he wasn't home I was getting tired of it. I was also sick and tired of my father not showing any sort of kindness or if he remotely cared for me.

My gang came in next and I gave them all short hugs and goodbyes. They said "good luck" and "kick some ass" and even "show them whose boss." I playfully punched Arion for saying that.

I watched out the window of the train, clutching my token, my gang necklace of a snake.

_Am I doing the right thing?_ I asked myself one last time.

_Of course I am. This is for my gang and partially for my personal self too…right?_

Right.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm now 14 of the way done with the reapings! Those fellow writers who have been through this painful writing process called "the reapings" know exactly what I'm going through. Not that I don't enjoy writing these, because I really do!**

**It is the first time you must portray the character that was given to you, and boy is it hard. But nevertheless the more you portray the character the more you get to know him and soon enough you don't need to use the tribute form at all! I have loved the characters that I have written so far, they are so uniquely entertaining and have such spirited personalities. **

**If you didn't check out the little addition to the tribute form in the District One Reapings chapter please do so. I really need those! And I also have another little thing to ask of those whose tributes are participating in these games:**

**_FOR THE INTERVIEWS!:_ if you are interested in seeing your tribute being asked specific questions and giving specific answers please PM me those questions and answers and I will be happy to insert them. A lot of your quotes are very nice and well said, but I'm still a bit mind-boggled about what question I should ask in order to get the said quote. If you won't mind taking a little of your time to help me understand exactly how you want me to portray your tribute in his or her interview that would be wonderful!**

**Again this is completely optional. **

**I realized in the first two reapings that I skipped over their tokens. I'm very sorry about that and by the last reaping I will make a list of what each tribute has as his or her token. **

**Thank you for your patience! WANT LIFE POINTS FOR YOUR TRIBUTE? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please... (:**

**I can't tell you enough how much your wonderful reviews mean the world to me... they really do!**

**_~Cherryy_  
><strong>


	6. District Four Reapings

**District Four Reapings**

_**Ryder Bray**_

A multitude of air bubbles streamed from my nose as I drifted down to the ocean floor. Gradually the temperature dropped, the coolness of the water tickled my skin. I finally reached the soft, smooth, ivory sand that I loved so much. I slowly seated myself in the silky sand and opened my eyes.

They stung for a second, but slowly got used to the salty water. I have done this so many times.

Colorful fish swam around me, wary of my presence. As of right now, I was no threat. But maybe a bit later they should stay on the lookout.

Continuously running sand through my fingers I watched the marvels of the ocean floor that surrounded me. How I wish I could have stayed down here in this paradise forever.

But the natural need for oxygen cut my time short. I inwardly sighed as I gave a great push off the floor and torpedoed upward. The temperature rose and the pressure on my body lessened. I broke the surface with a big gulp of air.

"Wow Ryder! You beat your record!" Janie excitedly yelled. She was standing on the red buoy holding the stopwatch in her hand. "3 minutes, 18 seconds. You're going to become a fish soon if you keep this up." She smiled.

I grinned back. "I don't know about that. Three minutes isn't very long to be a fish."

"Oh, stop it you know I was joking." She dived off the buoy and swam over.

"So where is Braxon with the boat? I don't want to be stuck treading water," Not that I was getting tired of course. I could swim for hours upon hours.

"He left ten minutes ago; he should be back by now. For him, it's not that hard to hi-jack a boat." She wiped back some of her hair that had stuck to her face.

A boat engine could be heard in the distance, its sound progressively getting closer. Janie swam back over to the buoy, climbed on and began waving to a boat in the distance. She suddenly dropped her arm and squinted, "I—I don't think that's Braxon," She said unsurely. He eyes widened, "Shoot Ryder it the patrol!" She scrambled off the buoy, awkwardly diving back into the water.

The patrol was the peacekeepers who, well, patrolled the waters. It was only noon, but on reaping day they littered the ocean to make sure that no one was hiding and not going to attending the reaping. None of them usually checked our spot by the buoy because it was close to the rocks, and it can get pretty rough around there.

Janie and I might have been fast swimmers but we weren't even close to being able to out swim a boat.

The engine was fairly close now and I could easily see the peacekeepers that were in it. Ah well, sorry boys but you're not going to get me today.

I took a deep breath and dived under, swimming over to the buoy which was at least ten feet away. I could already make out Janie's legs gracefully kicking back and forth trying to get on the ledge under the buoy. **(I sorry if there really isn't supposed to be a ledge or any kind of space under a buoy or not. I'm not buoy expert. So if there isn't supposed to be one, oh well there is in my story) **

I swam up to the bottom of the buoy, elegantly avoiding Janie's legs and taking a big breath of air once I broke the surface. The light of the sun in the water was the only light we had. So it was relatively dark in this narrow space. Janie turned to me the flow of the water outlining the bottom of her face, "Where in the world could Braxon be then?" She obviously had been thinking it over already.

"Dunno," I breathed. There was only enough oxygen for at least ten minutes. "Maybe he got caught."

"Well we are most likely screwed then," She scowled. She was probably thinking about what she was going to scream at Braxon when she sees him.

The sound of our breathing was soon covered by the loud engine that echoed inside. It went on for a few more minutes before slowly the sound drifted away. Janie gasped for a breath.

I looked at her in confusion, "Were you holding your breath?"

She shrugged, well something like a shrug and ignored my question, "I am going to kill him."

She dropped under water and swam away. I followed.

I reached the surface, gasping a bit. That air-tight space really did lower your oxygen levels.

"How do you suppose we get back now?" Janie said in frustration.

"Well, we will swim of course," I grinned at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

And off we swam.

* * *

><p>After a tiring hour of swimming back to shore, we finally made it. I was exhausted and so was Janie. We crawled, yes <em>crawled<em>, up the beach and collapsed into the sand.

"Never…again," Janie huffed. She wiped her dark brown hair from her face.

"Agreed," I said back.

We laid there, panting for a few more minutes, enjoying the sound of the pounding waves that tickled our legs.

"Hey guys!"

I groaned and sat up, shielding the sun from my eyes. Someone was running down the beach to us. Braxon.

Janie was already up and heading over towards him, her fists balled and a murderous expression. I stood up quickly and caught up with her, "Come on Janie, not now."

She ignored me. Braxon was a only a few feet away. He slowly came to a stop, panting from his run. "I was so worried about you guys! I went to get the boat on the dock but it wasn't there! So I tried getting another boat but some damn peacekeepers came and I just barely avoided getting caught in the act. I lied and said I was just getting something for my dad but I knew they didn't believe me. I told them my friends were out there and pointed to the wrong direction. They just got in their boat and left."

"Ughh!" Janie shrieked and before I could stop her, she swung her arm and nailed Braxon right in the jaw. I immediately grabbed Janie by the arms, holding her back.

"Geez, Janie!" Braxon rubbed his jaw. "That hurt!"

"Good! You freaking _left _us!" She fought against my hold. I gripped harder.

"I couldn't do anything! They were right there! They even left some guys to watch over me!"

"We had to go under the buoy to avoid the stupid patrol!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know they would go that way!"

"Well dumb-butt, make sure you point in the right direction next time!" She spat.

"I'm sorry!"

"We also had to swim back to shore thanks to you!"

"Look Janie he couldn't do anything, they were watching him," I tried to intervened. She turned to me with a lethal expression. I let go of her and backed away.

She turned back to Braxon, looked at him and shrieked, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration and began stomping down the beach.

"What a temper," Braxon said, "No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Shut up you asshole!" She screamed.

"She can sure pack a punch though," He rubbed his jaw and began walking down the beach. I laughed and followed.

* * *

><p>Narelle clung to my arm, "Pwease don't go wyder! Pwease!"<p>

"I'm sorry but I have to go to my spot, you'll be alright with Janie's older sister." I assured her. She pouted.

Narelle was one of my two younger sisters. She was the youngest, only eight years old. Savina was my other younger sister who was twelve. She was over signing in for her first Hunger Games. They were both my reason for living, I loved them to death. Our mom died seven years ago in a pandemic that his District Four, killing roughly 22,000. My dad was an alcoholic, who stood, barely sober, over to the side.

"Just make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," I told Emma, Janie's older sister who was twenty. She nodded.

"Alright, see you in a little bit," I kissed Narelle on the forehead before standing up and walking over to the signing both.

I saw a familiar blonde head in the crowd in front of me. I grabbed her gently by the waist yanking her to me, "Shouldn't you be in you assigned section, Jess?" I flirted.

"Oh Ryder you scared me! And you know me, I don't follow the rules," She played with eh buttons on my shirt. Typical. I gently grabbed her fingers and put them down to her sides. "Maybe later."

I winked at her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Jess was one of the many school sluts that I liked to get with. I may be a slight man-whore but I kept my modesty by keeping the hook ups limited. Only a select few get to go further than usual.

Winking and smirking at a few more girls, I found Savina and Janie. "She all set?" I asked Janie.

"Yep," Janie smiled at Savina. Savina looked unhappy about the whole ordeal. I took her into a big hug, "You're going to be fine."

After getting Savina settled in the twelve's section, Janie and I headed over to the seventeen's section. We met Braxon there, with Janie giving him a death stare the entire time.

Soon enough the District Four mayor walked up to the podium.

"Alright now onto the gentlemen!" Shouted the District Four escort, Markie. He clapped his nearly pink, pale hands before reaching his hand into the bowl and yanking out a slip of paper. "Braxon Trokair!"

Braxon froze next to me. And so did I.

Braxon was in no position in going into the Hunger Games. His family was on the poorer parts of District Four and with five children, including Braxon, and only their mom (his dad died in the pandemic that my mom was killed in). They lived off the food Braxon brought from our fishing trips. Along with other personal problems, he was in no shape to go. So I did the inevitable.

"I volunteer!" I yelled shooting my hand up. Braxon was already in the aisle, heading towards the stage. Janie gave me a terrified look as I walked past her and then past Braxon, who looked shocked as well.

* * *

><p>"Oh Ryder you were so brave for doing that!"<p>

"Yeah, to have a man like _you_."

"Ladies, ladies, I won't be gone for too long. I perfectly fit for winning. I mean, look at these guns!" I flexed my arms and the group of girls surrounding me swooned.

After the peacekeepers ushered them out, Janie and Braxon cam in.

"Dude, wh—why?" Braxon stuttered, still dumbfounded over the fact that I volunteered.

I shrugged, "I have my own reasons, and you are my best friend. I couldn't let you do that!"

He came over and gave me a quick hug. Once he let go Janie rushed up and flung her arms around me. I held her tightly.

"You—you better co—come ba—back," She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Don't worry Janie, I'll be fine. I'll be back, no sweat," I assured her.

She leaned her head back and looked up at me, "Here, take this as your token."

She took a step back, fumbling with her wrist before she handed me her leather bracelet that she literally never takes off.

"Janie no, you don't have to—."

"Just take it Ryder, it's the least I could give you. Stay sane, okay?" She wiped the waterfalls of tears that were on her face.

"Got it. Take care of Narelle and Savina okay?"

"You have my word, I'll let them stay at my house."

Janie took one last look before walking out with Braxon. Looks like they were on good terms now.

I said my heartfelt goodbyes to my two little sisters. All I did was glare at my dad before being led onto the train and whisked off to a living nightmare.

_**Attina Moriarity**_

Sweat streaked down my face as I nimbly moved swinging my sword every which way.

Man, this person was hard to get.

I could tell they were getting tired. Their dodges were becoming slower and their swings were all over the place with little force behind them.

He stumbled for a brief second. I took my chance and tackled him to the ground, pinning him underneath me. His scared face turned into shock.

Got you there, didn't I?

I pretended to slice his neck, which signified his death. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Even if you were pretty good, you are no match for me.

I pushed myself off of him, walking away from his tired body. His trainer came over and checked him out, giving him water and helping him up.

My dad suddenly came in my path. "Now Attina, I know you to enjoy your moment of victory, but go and shake his hand. He lasted much longer than your usual opponents."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why? It's not like I'm going to be doing that in the games."

He pointed to the boy behind me, "Go."

I huffed, unwillingly turning myself around and stomping back over to the boy. He was conversing with his trainer when he spotted me coming over and tensed up. I rolled my eyes.

When I reached him I stuck my hand out, "Good match."

He tentatively reached his hand out and shook it, "Yeah, you too," he mumbled.

I let go of his and walked away, not giving him another look. I could feel his confused eyes burning into my back.

I passed my dad on my way to the water station. He followed me.

"Good job out there, but next time, save him the misery and stab him."

I turned to him, "But would if I don't want to save him the misery?"

He looked at me and smiled, pulling me into a one-armed hug as we kept walking, "That's my girl."

I got my water and headed into the changing room.

"I'll meet you at the house," My dad yelled just as I was walking in.

I met Miranda in there, my training partner and really my only friend. I was always too busy to make real friends.

"How'd you do?" She asked me as she was brushing her hair.

I grabbed my bag, taking off my sweaty training shirt and throwing on a clean, light blue one. "Fine, I won. He put up a bit of a fight too."

She turned to me looking surprised, "Woah, Attina Morairity admitting that an opponent put up a fight? This is big news!"

I smiled at her.

"Usually all your opponents are quote 'meaningless battles that I always end up winning' unquote," She finished brushing her hair and started rummaging through her bag.

I grabbed the brush, "Yeah well, I'm glad I actually got a battle that I had to put effort into. Good practice for the Games."

"So your really volunteering for the Games?"

"Of course, It has been my dream to. A dream that originally started with dad wanting to. But then he tore his—."

"—Achilles heel and couldn't volunteer. Heard this so many times before, Attina," She laughed. But then her face became a mix of seriousness and concern. "But is going into the Games worth risking you life for?"

My good mode faded when she said that. For a brief moment I thought about the question. But I shook it off, "Who says I'll be risking my life?" I said harshly. Without even taking a look back I stuffed everything into my bag, threw it over my shoulder, and took off.

I angrily pushed open the door, stomping out.

Her question had hit me, hard. I never thought about the fact that I may be risking my life by volunteering. It was always for my father, for his lost dream. I also wanted to win the games, but not as much as my father had. I had been so confident in myself, that I could win, that I overlooked the fact that I could possibly die. Could someone be better at me in fighting? Could someone potentially beat me? Another Career maybe?

All those thoughts seemed preposterous. I have been training for the games since I was eight. I was amazing skilled at spears, I am strong, and I have the skills needed to survive. And there was so much more that I was skilled at also.

"Attina wait!"

I walked faster, not wanting to talk about it more.

"Attina, please wait! I'm sorry! Attina! PLEASE!"

I sighed and turned around; I was outside the training building now. I turned around, "What?"

Miranda stopped a few feet from me, her hair matted to with sweat from running to catch up to me. She had her bag clumsily slung over her shoulder. "I'm sorry for saying that. I won't bring it up anymore."

"Well you won't have to worry about that for a while. I'm still going to volunteer."

"Look," She wiped her hair from her face, "I wasn't trying to stop you from volunteering. Just to get you to see if you were volunteering for the right reason. But either way, it wasn't any of my business."

"Yes, it wasn't."

"And if you are volunteering, I'm going to be supporting you one hundred percent of the way."

That was comforting to know. "Uh, thanks Miranda."

She walked up to where I was standing, "Want to walk home together?"

I thought about it for a second, "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Attina no fair! You got a head start!" My older sister, Alana pouted.<p>

I laughed, "Nu-uh! You just had a late reaction!"

She splashed me. We both laughed, bobbing up and down on the waves.

We were currently out at sea, a few hours before the reapings start. Alana and I just had a race to see who could reach the bottom first.

"Don't worry Alana, you're always in first place for me," Andy, Alana's fiancé, said from the deck of his boat called _The Calypso_. He was the reason we don't have to worry about the Peacekeeper patrol on days like today. He is a well-known fisherman and has his connections.

I had a nice walk home with Miranda. We talked about everything, but the Hunger Games, which was a topic I didn't really want to touch on.

"Aw, thanks babe," Alana blew him a kiss. He caught it and put it in his pocket. I pretended to gag.

"Cheesy," I muttered, diving back down again, looking for some shells or other collectibles that I could take home. I found a cluster of shells and a conch. I grabbed them and swam up.

"Here, I found these," I said to Andy once I broke the surface. He took my handful of shells from me and gently placed them into a bucket, "That's a nice conch you got there, Attina."

"I thought so too." I agreed. I swam around for a bit more before hoping into the boat. Alana was already curled up next to Andy, a towel wrapped around her.

Suddenly, a motor could be heard in the distance. Andy swore and stood up, looking at the horizon, "They gave me permission!"

Soon enough the boat sped by us, startling Alana. We all stood up, following where it was headed. I could barely make out a girl, or what appears to be a girl, on a buoy. She was waving her arms then suddenly stopped and a second later she dived into the water.

Someone got caught.

Andy checked his watch, "Shoot, we should head back now."

He started up the engine, a calm purring sound erupting from it.

And back to the shore, we went.

* * *

><p>I was dressed up in a lacy, off-white singlet which was tucked into a blue, ankle-length skirt and simple leather flats.<p>

It wasn't necessarily my style, but it was comfortable, and comfort should always come first.

My mom peeked her head into my room, "You ready?"

I had just finished putting my hair in place and was now putting my necklace that I will make my token.

"Yeah I think so," I fixed a few strays, checking myself in the mirror once more before following her out and down the stairs.

Quarter Quell reapings here I come.

* * *

><p>The place was packed. District Four didn't really celebrate the Hunger Games or the reapings as much as District One and Two did. I even heard that they had balloons.<p>

I got into my designated section. The person next to me didn't look too thrilled to be sharing the same space as me. Ditto, buddy.

The mayor walked up and blah, blah, blah. He spoke, he talked, and basically no one listened.

It is when the District escort, all high and mighty in his Capitol clothes and ridiculous looks. I heard a few giggles in the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to welcome you to the 175th Hunger Games!"

Everyone cheered.

"Now, I won't keep you excited and wonderful crowd waiting! Ladies first!" He bizarrely trotted over to the glass bowl.

Humming to himself, he reached in and swirled his hand around before plucking out a slip of paper. It would make it so much easier if my name was on that slip of paper. But, the chances…yeah.

He cleared his throat, "Rosemary Haw—."

"I volunteer!" I shouted, sticking my hand up high into the air.

The escort smiled, "Great! A volunteer!"

I pushed my way through the multitudes of eighteen year-olds. Damn, did we have a baby boom for this generation or what?

Finally I reached the aisle, straightening myself out and proudly walking up towards the stage, which wasn't very far.

"Name, dear?" The escort asked.

"Attina Morairity."

He called the boys, in which some dude from the seventeens ran up and volunteered. I knew this kid. His name was Ryder and he also trained for the Hunger Games. I never got to battle him, but I heard he was fairly good. Hah, _fairly. _

He glanced my way, looking my up and down before turning to face the crowd.

Oh, did I also mention he was a man-whore?

I said my goodbyes to my parents, my dad giving me an extra long talk, and my mom basically telling me different ways to be rude to people to get them to do what you want. Her lessons were very valuable.

I said goodbyes to Alana and Andy, Alana giving me a big long hug. I had to tell her to get off of me.

We were ushered onto the train by to enormous peacekeepers.

Ryder immediately turned to me when the doors shut, "Hey, I'm Ryder." He stuck his hand out.

I felt like I have shaken too many hands today, but I shook it any way, "Attina."

"I like your shirt," He pointed to my boobs, obviously liking "them" and not the shirt.

I snapped at him, "Look _bud_, I'm not interested in getting with you what-so-ever. You're a pig when it comes to girls. I've heard about your reputation in swooning all the girls just so you can get what you want. And there will be _no _swooning me, got it? And I swear to God if you look at my boobs one more time I will punch you in the face."

His eyes glanced up, his mouth hung open in shock. "I—I…" He stuttered. And held up his finger, "Well, a "pig" would be a bit derogatory, don't yah think?"

"No, I think it fits you _perfectly,_" I smirked. I began to walk away, into some other room where I could get away from him.

"Well, no, I keep my modesty. And for your information, I didn't even want to get with you anyway."

I stopped. He was following my directions, but, in a way, that statement was a bit insulting. I turned on him, "So, I'm not good enough for you?" I said harshly. How easily he could get on my nerves.

"Well...," He realized what he had said. Should've realized it sooner.

And that was when I gave him a nice, big punch to the face.

"Ass."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go!<strong>

**Sorry about the confusion with reviewing. I deleted the "Updated Tribute List" chapter, since it was unnecessary to have, and I ended up losing a lot of hits and all your reviews were shifted down to the next chapter, since I had to re-organize them. **

**Did you guys like that last bit? Review me your thoughts!**

**If you didn't check the last chapter about the optional interview part, please do. And I also need you to check out chapter 3 (or 4? I can't remember) about the training sessions, I really need those. **

**Everyone who has a tribute participating in these games, I really need you to read these A/N's because they always contain some kind of important information. **

**If you don't, I have to start PM'ing people and it is all just a hassle. **

**I have PM'ed some of you, so please check your inboxes and reply!**

**I working on the sponsor thing, and let's just say if you review, you get points…maybe? ;)**

**FASTER CHAPTERS? REVIEW! LIFE POINTS FOR YOUR TRIBUTE? REVIEW! POSSIBLY SPONSOR POINTS? REVIEW! BECOME A POTENTIAL GAME-MAKER FOR THESE GAMES? REVIEW!**

…**please (:**

_**~Cherryy**_


	7. District Five Reapings

**And here is the new summary for the _The Hunt: Welcome to the 175th Hunger Games_:**

_Twenty-four tributes will be thrown into terrifying Arenas called Levels, forced to participate in what is known as the "Hunt." Review/PM if you want to become a possible game-maker! Review please! In this game, lucky number seven turns deadly...REVIEW!_

**A little teaser there for yeah. Comment away on it! (:**

**ANYWAY on with the new chapter!**

**District Five Reapings**

_**Finch Aspen Springs**_

Ink scoffed, "No, no there is no way. That could possibly ever happen. Never, _ever._"

I laughed, "Who knows? Maybe it could, maybe it couldn't." I chucked my pebble, nearly hitting the target—a distorted and rusty sign listing the abandoned factory's number, 16. Poor factory 16, left to tarnish and crumble.

Ink tossed hers with precision. It hit the target straight on with, the sound reverberating in the empty factory. "Yes! 11-4!" She cheered. "And your theory of Mr. Zimmers running away from District Three and secretly joining the Capitol is preposterous. Not only would the Peacekeepers easily catch him before he even makes it to the fence, but even if he was to make it to the Capitol, they would strike him dead in an instant." She chucked a much larger rock, hitting the sign straight on again, emphasizing the "strike him dead" part. The sign dented.

This is why Ink is my best friend. It may seem like her act was casual, normal, and usual but the ferocity behind her words, the way she just about snarled when she said "Capitol," and the fact that we share a mutual hate for the Capitol, especially for the Hunger Games.

District Three was the Capitol's source of power. Not like a commanding power, but industrial power; light, automotives, just about anything. It is rumored that if you go to the hill, at the outskirts of Three at night, you can barely make out the tiny bright, gleaming spot of the Capitol's shining are, perched on the high mountains in the distance. I hate to say it but it is beautiful to look at.

"What do you think it would be like," I paused. "You know, living at the Capitol?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, putting her arms back behind her to support herself. "Probably boring, for me at least. No adventure."

"I guess," That was the one thing that separated us, though. She wants to go out and be adventurous, even admitting that she has thought of climbing the fence. I hate to admit it but I'm a dreamer. I just dream about having a better life, like in the Capitol. But I never let my dreams get in the way of my everyday life.

"But with all those pictures of the Capitol, yes it does seem like an extremely extravagant place to live. I even heard that you can press a button and food with be there in less than three seconds," She sat up straight, enjoying her imagination of the Capitol, living in the fantasies she was thinking up. Her bright green eyes gleamed as she continued on. "I even heard that their menu of food is _endless._"

"Endless, you say?" I thought about that. Being able to have anything you want to eat? That would be amazing. I licked my lips, "What do you think you would order? I would go for something really good."

"I was thinking about cow poo with a slice of chicken eyeballs on the side, yum," She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Of course you would order something good if the menu was endless! I'd probably order everything."

That's Ink for you, her sarcastic and witty self.

"Same here, basking in my riches and my elite cars. I think I would _love _the gold skin color on me! It would go awesome with my hair," I said sarcastically. My hair was long and black, always tried up with a piece of twine. Ink laughed.

"Yeah I don't know about _that_," She played with her hair. "My definite color would be pink, hot pink!"

We both cracked up, clutching our stomachs. Ink's hair was black with a tint of dark blue to it. That's how she got her nickname. I called her "bruise" once to make fun of her, like black and blue. Get it? Yeah she punched me for saying that one.

We talked for at least two more hours, basking in our fantasies of living in the riches of the Capitol. It would be quite a life, having everything available to you at the flip of a switch or the push of a button. But that's one reason why we despise the Capitol.

They get to have the life, not have to work hard to earn the just the smallest of rewards. They are stupid and oblivious, and will probably not even last a few days in one of our Districts.

They have no idea what we have to do just to stay alive in most of the Districts. We all work our butts off just to get a decent amount of food on the table, while at the push of a button a feast is before them. It makes me sick.

District Three wasn't all that bad though, not like Twelve or Eleven. But at least they aren't controlled by the Capitol as much as we are. We were literally on a leash with the Capitol. They kept us close, watching over us carefully. We provided them power. We made their city what it is today.

You could say that, without us, the Capitol would be nothing.

Ink and I parted a while ago. I was now sitting in my room, having read a few chapters of a book, tiredly waiting for the reapings to start.

I check my watch. 1:00. Time to start getting ready.

I threw on some nice dark jeans, a black sweater, and some sneaker. I checked myself in the mirror, keeping my hair back with the twine, the way it usually is. Deeming myself decent, I headed over to the girls' room.

"Daisy, Luna the reapings start in an hour, start getting ready!" I hollered. I heard giggling before hearing Luna shout, "Okay!"

Luna was fourteen and these reapings would be her third time. Daisy was only five years old, having a long way to go which I was very thankful for. I am so protective over my sisters.

I don't know what I would be without them. They were my everything.

Dad came home fifteen minutes later. He was exhausted always working his butt off in the factories, providing his family with food and all the necessities. Our mom had died in childbirth with Daisy. Luckily Daisy survived.

My dad quickly greeted me with a nod before heading to his room to change.

Within twenty more minutes I had the girls rounded up, my dad was ready and off to the dreaded reapings we went.

* * *

><p>"Alice Ulster!" The escort's voice slightly cracked. Her face blushed in embarrassment, but no one was looking at her. They were sadly watching a small girl from the fourteen year-olds section shakily walk up to the stage. She was sobbing so bad another girl had to help her up there.<p>

That's my weakness. She reminded me so much of Luna. It killed me to see her up there, trembling with fear. It just about broke my heart. I was so protective of my sisters, that it was just my natural instinct to protect this innocent girl. But that was out of my reach.

"Now on to the gentlemen!" Her voiced cracked yet again. A few sniggers could be heard. The escort blushed fiercely.

Hiding her blush, she whipped out a slip of paper and this time, clearly, reading out the name, "Reed Grager!"

No. Not Reed. That boy was tiny, so innocent. Only fourteen! He was Luna's best friend, always over at our house. They were inseparable.

Luna would be devastated and it was my duty to make sure that wouldn't happen and to protect the boy. And what I was about to do I will most likely regret, "I volunteer!"

All eyes turned to me. Everything went silent. The teary-eyed Reed Stood shocked as I nervously walked out to the aisle and up to the stage. Ink caught me before I went up, taking me into a big hug. I hugged her back quickly before parting and continuing my seemingly long journey to the stage.

I glanced at the still trembling little girl. I guess I would be able to protect her.

* * *

><p>In the Justice building my dad, Luna, Daisy, and I hugged and sat there for the longest time. Luna cried, holding my tightly. I tried my hardest not to cry. I needed to be strong, for them. Daisy was still too young to understand what exactly was going on but she understood enough that it was a sad moment.<p>

With my own voice cracking I said my goodbyes.

Ink soon came in giving me another big hug. We didn't let each other go, enjoying our last moments together, well what hopefully won't be our last.

"Promise me you'll fight," She muttered into my shoulder.

"I promise."

"Finch, you're going to have to kill. I know you don't want to but it's the only way out."

That's the thing that I have been dreading the most. I don't want to have to kill another life. Why would I ever want to come out of the game with that on my conscience?

"I know you don't want to," Man she could read me like a book. "But there really is no other choice."

I acknowledge her words, nodding into her hair.

With one last squeeze we parted and I was whisked away on the train, taking me to the shining city I have only seen from a distance.

Taking me to my horrible fate.

_**Alice Ulster**_

"ALICEEEEEEE!"

I swung open my door. _What, now?_

"What Kimrell?"

She ran up to my door, a wide smile on her face, "Please play hide and seek with me and Faranell! PLEASEE!"

I looked into my room, glancing longingly at the medical books strewn all over my bed, "Kimrell, I don't think I—"

"Great!" She roughly grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my room, "Fara! Alice is playing!"

Ugh, five year olds. As much as I adored my sister, she could still be a pain.

I heard a slight "yay!" come from the basement. Kimmy led me down stairs never letting her death grip off my arm.

"Ready Fara? Alice will go first," She let go of my arm. Fara was my other younger sister, eight years old but not as annoying as the littler one.

Fara sat up from the couch, "Sure, yeah let's play."

"47…48…49…50! Ready or not here I come!" I uncovered my eyes and glanced around the room. Surprisingly I didn't see any feet poking out from underneath anything. They were getting good at this.

I took my time looking around the room. Behind the curtains…no. How about the under the desk…no.

I heard a slight giggle come from underneath the table I was near. Smiling to myself I teased, "Hmm I wonder where they could be?"

Another giggle. Quietly I walked over to the table and with a big whoosh I pulled up the cloth and looked under, "Gotcha!"

"Aww Kimmy you weren't supposed to make any noise!" Fara sighed.

I laughed, "Well maybe you should stop hiding with her."

"Alright, Kimmy's turn!" Fara exclaimed rushing out from under the table. We only had so much time when it was Kimmy's turn, she could only count to twenty.

"Okay!" She squealed. She ran to a corner, covering her eyes, "1…2…3…"

I quickly looked around the room. Where should I hide? I saw Fara going to the curtain in another corner, meticulously covering her feet up.

Okay that spot is taken. Time was ticking Alice!

I decided on a cupboard, slightly close to where Kimmy was counting. It doesn't matter, she won't hear me. She was too busy saying the same numbers over and over again.

It was a tight squeeze but I finally made it in. It was going to be a while before Kimmy would find me. And I always made sure I was the last one to hide so the others wouldn't give my spot away.

Smart? I know.

"17…18…19…18…15….uhhh what comes after 15? Oh well, 20!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Still need a bit more work there Kimmy.

Like I said, it took an awfully long time for Kimmy to find me. I should have brought a medical book and a flashlight down the pass the time.

Oh well.

She had finally looked everywhere she could, even with the help of Fara. I eventually had to make knocking sound on the wood to tease her into the right direction. After a good number a knocks, the cupboard door swung open and her head popped in, "Found you!"

* * *

><p>The district square was void of all emotion. Reaping day was the worst. It took two innocent lives from us each year.<p>

And you know what I found funny about it? Is that these horrible Hunger Games have been going on way longer than the dark days had been. Haven't we been punished enough? The Capitol obviously didn't think so. They "supposedly" have a special plan for us this year with the seventh quarter quell.

I signed in, bidding farewell to my sisters for the time being.

The mayor droned and the escort walked up her voice cracking in the microphone, waving her yellow hand like a lunatic. "Let's mix it up a bit! Gentlemen and Ladies!" She chuckled. "Welcome to the 175th annual Hunger Games!"

There was no applaud, no cheers, not even a slight acknowledge meant…just silence.

"Ladies first!" She instantly began. She trotted over to the glass bowl, sticking her hand in and swirling the multitudes of paper around. Teasing us.

I nervously crossed my fingers. Oh dear God please don't be me. I repeated this over and over in my head. Why was I all of a sudden feeling thins way? Feeling so terrified, so nervous that a tiny little slip with my name neatly printed on it will be picked by the escort's yucky yellow hands. I mean look at the odds Alice…look how many slips are already in there. What? 1,000? I was probably exaggerating that number.

But still what were the odds of my name being called out of _all_ of those?

"Alice Ulster!"

Apparently, they odds were very great as a matter of fact.

My heart sank. I froze unable to move or function. My body completely shut down.

_No._

I didn't notice that my body was literally shaking with the sobs that escaped from my mouth. Tears poured from my eyes, my lip puffing out. I didn't want to go!

A gentle hand touched my arm. I turned to see a girl from my class, Marisa, looking at me with her big blue eyes that were filled with sadness. She gently tugged at my arm. She was going to help me walk up to the stage. I started sobbing even more.

I clutched her arm as I began walking, well what was supposed to be walking. It was more like trembling with every step I took.

Slowly but surely I made it out to the aisle that headed straight for the stage. It was all silent. All eyes were on my depressing form. My tear streaked face basically said "I'm not a competition! Bloodbath character right here!"

The cameras were on my face, showing the other tributes that I was a weakling, that I was nothing to worry about. Oh how I wish I could have been strong enough to clean my look up and at least look like I can put up a fight.

But I wasn't strong enough. I stayed that way…a sobbing girl clutching to the arm of another girl—a weakling.

We finally made it to the stage. She gave me a quick squeeze, locking her blue eyes with mine and walked back to her section.

Shaking, I slowly climbed the steps. I got to my spot on the stage, turned around and gazed back at the gloomy crowd, having just made a complete fool of myself.

Fate, please just come to an end.

My family and I sat, hugged, cried, and telling me over and over that it's going to be alright. Oh how wrong their words were.

Our sob-fest soon came to an end and I was quickly taken to the train, barely giving a final goodbye to my family.

Oh how I wish that I could believe that this won't be my final goodbye.

Sadly, the world just doesn't work that way.

* * *

><p>"It's going to be alright."<p>

I knew it was the male tribute that was chosen, "I've heard that too many times today."

"Don't worry, I got your back. We are in this together, right?"

I looked at him, confused. Why was he being so nice to me? His face was sincere and I had no choice but to believe he was saying the truth, "Right…what is your name again?"

He laughed, "I'm Finch."

"Alice."

"Well, Alice," He smiled. "How about we go rummage the kitchen, if they have one, for something to eat? The classiness is getting on my nerves in this room…it's too nice."

I giggled, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>BAM.<strong>

**Reaping 5…check. 7 more to go! I had meant to get this one up a little earlier, but oh well! Sorry if it is a little short, I can't really tell. They will mostly likely be getting shorter as I go on but for those tributes whose reapings' are really short I will write more for them later on after the reapings. Also sorry if I wasn;t able to get your reaping outfit or token in to the story! **

**Like it? Hate it? Leave your opinion by a little something that gives a magical inspiration to me all day, every day. Others just call it a review. REVIEW.**

**Here's a little poll of my own that I'd like to have, just leave a review telling me your answers ALONG with your paper long review telling me how great I am…(:**

**WHICH TRIBUTE DO YOU LIKE/LOVE SO FAR? (you can pick one, or list them in order from your favorite to your mehh tribute, you can even explain why you love them/don't):**

**Bian Rotus (D1), Victoire Marcus (D1), Theseus Bellophoron (D2), Bella Sparman (D2), Louis Wayland (D3), Lamia Proneus (D3), Ryder Bray (D4), Attina Moriarity (D4), Finch Aspen Springs (D5), Alice Ulster (D5)**

**And if one of these is your tribute, it would be unfair to list them as your top or even list them at all since you already love them. **

**Sooooo wonderful, wonderful readers I am on a sugar rush right now…**

**REVIEWWWWW!(:**

**Love you guys,**

_**~Cherryy**_


	8. District Six Reapings

**District Six Reapings**

_**Thile Akalonsa**_

You could say that I was subtly rebelling against the Capitol and the Hunger Games by dressing entirely black for the reapings, which will start in thirty minutes. The peacekeepers or anyone else for the Hunger Games (which is very few in District Six) hopefully won't look into my choice of an outfit too much and won't see it as a threat.

I mean, plenty of people have worn black to a reaping, right?

And the fact that I'm a tiny little thirteen year-old diminishes even the thought that I might possibly be a secret rebel.

…I really need to stop thinking about this too much.

My mom fixed up my tie for me, chuckling to herself that I had done it wrong again. I smiled too, glad to see that she was still able to smile and laugh even though it was just two years ago that my father, a scientist, died of toxic fumes from an experiment gone wrong.

"There you go," My mom said finishing the knot of the tie, "You look handsome Thile."

"Thanks," I muttered. I was thirteen mom, geez give me a break. But I still loved her all the same.

* * *

><p>Ralen was waiting for me outside the bustling district square. He, as usual, wouldn't keep still and was bouncing all over the place. But it wasn't in excitement, that's just how he usually is.<p>

"Hey Thile!" He practically bounced over to me. Ralen was my only close friend. He was a year younger than me, so this would be his first reaping.

"Hey Ralen," I greeted. We both walked over to the sign in booth. Ralen told me he had already signed in with his dad, so I just signed myself up a few times and off we went to our sections. He chatted a bit on the way over, discussing school and such. Ralen told me he was really nervous about his first reapings. He was afraid he was going to get picked. I assured him he has a small chance of getting picked since his name was only one in a lot.

Although, his sudden nervousness for getting picked seemed to pass on to me because I was suddenly worried that I could possibly get picked. But I brushed it off, assuring myself that the odds were very slim.

He was instantly comforted by my words and changed the topic on to sports. Ralen was a sports fan, and it always came up in our conversations sometime.

Soon enough the mayor waved everyone to be quiet, cutting our conversation short. Ralen walked off to the twelve year-olds section and I to mine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 175th Hunger Games!" The mayor cheered, but it was very obvious that he was just acting. No one in the crowd cheered back.

"As you all know the Hunger Games started with the devastating Dark Days more than 176 years ago…" The mayor rambled on. I found a lot of the information interesting, even though we had already heard the history of the Dark days numerous times.

But as he droned on I soon tuned him out. His voice was becoming annoying and lacked any kind of emotion.

My thoughts trailed off into my own world, a fantasy that would mostly likely never be possible. But that doesn't stop me from dreaming.

It's a world where there lies no terror, no death, and no heart ache. Everyone is happy and lives peacefully in a beautiful environment.

I already believe that everyone, no matter how cruel or evil, has some kind of good in them. You just have to find a way to trigger it.

Sometimes it becomes hard keeping up with my belief that everyone, in some way, is good. With the Hunger Games always happening and the brutal deaths and murders they show, it can actually become very hard to keep believing.

The mayor finally stopped and I was taken out of my daydream, which I did a lot.

He soon retreated to his seat as our District escort walked up and excitedly shouted into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen the Seventh Quarter Quell is upon us! Let us begin the reapings!"

She was very tall and super skinny. Her skin was plastered light blue, her hair dyed to a very bright purple and her eyes were hot pink. In general, those color contrast pretty nicely but when worn like that they just look frightening.

She smiled, displaying her pearly white teeth. At least something was normal about her, "Ladies first!"

She slowly waved her hand around the polished glass bowl before plucking a slip of paper out. Clearing her throat she said clearly, "Rymet Runrose!"

A cry ran out from the back of the sections. It was painful to listen to and made my heart break with sadness. I was at the edge of my section so I leaned over to peek out and see the girl who was called.

She was fifteen, stiffly walking up to the stage with another girl helping her. Her hands balled up into fists at her sides, I could tell she was just barely holding back the tears.

Suddenly, a man rushed past me, "No! Rye!"

The girl turned around shocked. She lost all her concentration then and soon enough the tears started falling. Before the man, who I assumed was her father, reached her the peacekeepers stopped him, roughly pulling him back to the adult's section. He was crying out her name the entire time.

I could hear a few sniggers from the older sections mainly placed to the sobbing girl. She was on the stage, crying uncontrollably.

The District escort looked around uncomfortably. She instantly plastered a smile on her face and got the reaping going again, "Alright! Now onto the gentlemen!"

Her heels clicked as she walked over to the boys' glass bowl. Somewhere in there was my name. I swallowed.

She again waved her hand around before picking out a tiny slip and reading it clearly, "Thile Akalonsa!"

I guess the odds weren't all that slim after all. I stiffly walked up to the stage also, concentrating hard on staying calm. I don't want to cry, not in front of the cameras.

I should have been asking the question "why me?" right now, but I wasn't. No matter how cruel, unjust, and completely evil these Games where, someone was going to have to go in one way or another. And it was better me than some other innocent soul.

I slowly crept up the steps. No sound was made as people watched a puny thirteen year-old walk to his fate.

But all in all, I never once changed my facial expression.

I never once asked why.

* * *

><p>I said good bye to Ralen first, wanting to spend all the time I had left with my mother.<p>

Ralen was nice and gave me a friendly hug. He didn't stay very long though.

My mother came in and immediately swept me up in her arms. We settled ourselves on the plush couch, never letting one another go.

Other than the few times we muttered "I love you" and the few times she whispered to me to be brave and to not give up, our goodbyes were mostly silent.

But that was enough for me.

_**Rymet "Rye" Runrose**_

"Are you sure Rye?" Dewey asked, concern evident on his face.

I sighed, this has been around the seventh time he has asked this, "I'm sure Dewey, you have great chances of not being selected for the Hunger Games."

His eyes grew wide. Ugh, what did I say this time?

"So you not 100% positive?" He asked nervously, his hands fidgeting with his shoelaces.

"Of course I'm not 100% positive! If I was then I would be lying to you. There's nothing to worry about, okay?"

"You promise?"

Sighing again, "Yes, Dewey I promise."

His eyes wandered a bit and suddenly his face contorted with fear again, "But what if—."

"Good golly gosh Dewey! Give it a rest will you! Like Rye said there is nothing to worry about, okay? So shut it about the games!" My best friend Quinn exclaimed, clearly annoyed by his constant questions.

_Thank you Quinn_.

Dewey's ears went red. He turned his head away and absentmindedly continued playing with his shoelaces.

Quinn brushed her blonde hair, which was filled with rainbow streaks, back over shoulder. Suddenly, she looked up at me, "Just a question, but why aren't you at the hospital? You're usually there like 24/7."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I would be, but my mom 'gave me the day off.'"

She smiled, "Oh, gotcha."

I looked over at Dewey. I felt bad that Quinn just completely called him out on that. Clearly he is worried out of his mind about the whole ordeal. *** isn't the most manly guy that I know, his isn't afraid to express his worries or emotions. But I mean everyone has a frightening chance of going into the Hunger Games; it's just part of life…or well, life in the Districts.

I comfortingly put a hand on his knee. He looked up and gave me a slight smile. I smiled back.

Who knew that a small exchange could explain so much?

He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened, "Oh, shoot I have to be back by one!"

He jumped up, wiping off his pants before running away in the direction of his house. We were on an abandoned playground, and it has become our pre-reaping ritual to hang out here before we must go and get ready for the reapings.

Each year Dewey always leaves at one. Quinn and I still have no idea what he needs two hours to do before the reapings.

"There he goes," I muttered still watching him run.

"Our little boy is growing up!" Quinn fakes a tear and sniffle. I playfully elbow her in the side. She laughs.

"You didn't need to be so harsh on him though."

"Yeah, well," She swings a bit, pushing her legs back and forth, "He wouldn't shut up about it!"

I laugh. She pumps a little more before flinging herself of the swing and gracefully landing a few feet away.

I mockingly clap and she bows. She suddenly runs over and yanks me off my own swing, "C'mon I have to show you something!"

I brush my long blonde hair from my face as she drags me across the playground, "Alright Quinn let me walk!"

She laughs and lets go.

We enter a little play house and Quinn tosses a bag on the ground, "I have a little something for us Rye."

I furrow my eyebrows. What is she talking about? Energetic, reckless Quinn could surprise me with anything, but the way she said "something" didn't seem like this surprise was going to be all too good.

She plops herself down and motions for me to sit down also. I tentatively sit next to her. She unravels the bag and pulls out a smaller plastic bag filled with what looks like flour.

My eyes widen. I don't think Quinn would want to keep a stash of flour secret.

"Quinn is that..?"

"Yes it is, but I promise it is not bad! It makes you feel great!" She notices my nervous expression and frowns. "Look Rye, I know you're into that hospital and being healthy and stuff but honestly, what everyone says about this stuff isn't true!"

She dumps a bit if the powder out and forms a small line with it, I look away as she bends her head down and sniffs it up.

"See, it isn't that bad! Easy peasy." She begins to form another line.

I look at her, my face filled with disappointment, "Quinn…how…how could you?" I say quietly.

She lifts her head up, "C'mon Rye don't be like that! Just have some, you won't regret it!"

I shake my head in disbelief, "Does Dewey know about this?"

"Of course not."

"Quinn…"

She sniffs it again, sighing at the feeling. I don't want to be here right now.

"C'mon Rye, just one time? Please?" She asks, white powder sticks to her nostrils.

"No Quinn, I don't do stupid stuff like this. You know better."

She looks up, her face hurt, "Did you just call me stupid?"

"No," I state firmly, "What you are doing is stupid."

I swiftly stand up and walk out the door, leaving her filled with disappointment. Probably not as disappointed as I am.

I don't stop running until I make it home.

* * *

><p>I try to avoid Quinn at the reaping. Normally we would stand next to each other in our designated age sections but after what I saw today, my whole view on her did a complete 180.<p>

I spotted Dewey a few minutes ago, but he was briefly dragged away by his mom before we could say hi. I wanted to tell him what had happened after he left. Poor thing.

My parents and I parted a while ago too. My parents were my everything. I loved them so much. The dedication they put into our family was something that I appreciated.

I hurry into my section just as the mayor's voice booms into the microphone. For a brief second I lock eyes with Quinn. I look away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 175th Hunger Games!"

I tune out until the names our called. I have too much on my mind.

"Ladies first!" The district escort's voice cracked. I swallow all my worries and let my own words that had comforted Dewey comfort me.

"Rymet Runrose!"

My blood runs cold. All those worries that I had swallowed immediately rise in my throat. I want to throw up. I want to scream. I want to run away and never come back.

This could not be happening.

I could hear my mother's cry in the background, but it was like a mere echo.

I cannot find myself to move. My body stands still, my heart in a beating frenzy. I feel a light touch on my arm and a slight tug. I whip my head around to stare into the eyes of a girl in my grade. I have never talked to her before. _She is helping me. _

I silently express all my gratitude to her, allowing her to gently walk me up to the stage. Something wet drips onto my arm, I look down. A teardrop. I hadn't even realized that I had been crying.

I could now feel the wetness on my face. My eyes feel puffy and I find myself struggling to keep them open. My knees are shaky and just walking becomes a hard feat to overcome.

The girl continues to gently walk me towards the stage. Only a few feet away.

We come up to the steps of the stage. The girl turns to me, sadness fills her eyes. She briefly hugs me before returning to her section. I stand at the steps of the stage, terrified out of my mind.

"Rye!" My name rings out among the large crowd. I turn around and see my father hopping the rope that keeps the parents separate, and reaching out for me. He runs hard only making it half way before peacekeepers grab a hold of him and drag him back.

A sob escapes me and I lose control.

I climb the steps. I probably look so pathetic right now. But there is nothing I can do to stop it.

The boy is called all the while I'm still crying my eyes out. He is younger than me, but still he manages to keep his composure.

I find myself wanting to be in the safety of the hospital, helping out others. But there is no more of that for me now.

* * *

><p>I'm surprised I still have tears left for the goodbyes. Dewey and surprisingly Quinn come in and hug me. I hear Quinn whisper to me that she is sorry.<p>

My parents and I hug each other until it is time for them to leave. I am scared out of my mind that I will never see them again. But there is nothing I could to do about it.

I was going into the games.

And unlike the situation with Quinn, I have no choice.

I was being forced on to my own death.

The tears still fell like waterfalls as I watched my District disappear in the Capitol window.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**I super duper sorry for the horrendous long wait. I can't even begin to tell you how bad I feel. **

**I am not giving up on this story, I promise you! I had the first reaping for this chapter done but not the second, and I just never found the time to finish the second half. **

**Anyways, hopefully I will have the next reaping up soon! Again, sorry for the long wait!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**And you want me happy don't you? Yes, you do. **

**REVIEW!**

_**Cherryy**_


End file.
